Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Nick (also known as Nicolas) is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He is a gambler and with a shady and violent pasts. He seems to take a role as "the complainer", finding mistake in many people's plans. The increasingly remorseful state of his one-fine coat and his teammate's flaws as he judges them. This thing makes him difficult for others to want at first time but changed as the campaign runs by. as he disciplines to believe in them and proves himself a valuable part. Nick wears a white suit and blue shirt he claims is worth $10,000. He has multiple rings on his finger, one of which bears a symbol belonging to a gang. It can be gathered from his appearance that he is a ladies' man as he has lipstick smudged on his collar as well as a love bite, or hickey, on his neck. It is mentioned on multiple occasions that he was previously married, possibly multiple times. He's also had some trouble with the law as he's admittedly a con-man and announces it is illegal for him to have possession of a firearm. Given that Nick appears to be an American citizen and thus covered by the Second Amendment, this likely means that he is a convicted felon, who are not legally allowed to own or carry guns. Nick's facial features are modeled after Taymour Ghazi and he is voiced by Hugh Dillon. Nick's sarcasm, pessimism, and self-centered cynicism arguably make him the most antagonistic character, or anti-hero, in the series. Almost everyone he meets quickly picks up on these attributes and takes a wary or active dislike to him. His general attitude makes Nick the group's older brother. Nick's autonomous personality makes him reluctant to integrate fully with the group. For example, at the beginning of the game, he either tells the others not to bother remembering his name, as he does not intend to stay with them long, or forgoes mentioning his name when asked. Moreover, he is quite "unfriendly" when encountering the other Survivors at first and constantly avoids the subject of informing others his name. Nick is also quite abrasive when talking and is not hesitant to insult others, especially if they cause misdemeanor on him. This is most likely a result from his past as a con artist. Strong hints of a violent, criminal past surface when, for example, he says it is illegal for him to have a firearm; is an expert with first aid kits; and when badly hurt, he blurts out, "It's been a long time… since I've felt this bad." Nick speaks with a Boston wiseguy accent, an attribute that accentuates perceptions of a shady past and a personality impregnated with a capacity for violence. Nick also possesses a body of gruesome knowledge that he hints at from time to time—including the relative ease and difficulty of getting brains out of suits and blood out of wedding dresses—both of which he suffixes with the line "Don't ask me how I know that." Nevertheless, as the game progresses and Nick comes to experience his teammates' abilities and to share their common dangers and dire circumstances, his stance towards them seems to thaw. Although he never quite loses his self-contained and me-first attitude, there are cues that he is not as callous as he appears on first impression. Nick appears to be very high-maintenance when it comes to his appearance. He often complains about his suit getting ruined, and balks at having to travel through dirty or unsanitary places. Nick believes that the Green Flu outbreak could have been prevented if the world used some more hand sanitizer4 and gripes about going through the Rayford Historic Underground Tour or the sewers in the Parish, to which Coach teases him over it. When the Survivors go through the sewers beyond the tour, Nick may complain about the unsanitary conditions of the sewers or will offer the other Survivors $1000 to piggyback ride him over the sewer water, which causes the other Survivors to mock him for it. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Male Category:Article stubs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Articles under construction Category:Monster Slayers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant